As the global demand for accessing online content increases, multiple network systems are needed to provide the content. Network systems send and replicate data among one another in order to deliver the same data globally, e.g., to other networks. The amount of data transferred between network systems is usually large, which can take a considerable amount of time to transfer and can be costly in terms of bandwidth usage. In some cases, the total network bandwidth of the network systems can limit the amount of data sent at a time and affect other services and applications running in the network systems.
Network bandwidth is an important commodity that can be optimized, for example, for usage and allocation. In order to optimize network bandwidth, processes may be used to determine network bandwidth limit and capacity, and test the network in situations where future demands exceed or differ from current demands. Such processes should be performed with as little impact as possible on the network systems and the applications and services running on the network systems. Techniques described herein may be used to test the network while taking into consideration resources and applications running on the network systems.